1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deflection fitting for the safety belt of a restraining system, especially for motor vehicles, with a fitting plate having a guide slot for the belt band, a cross bar around which the belt is partly wrapped and a deflection element having a rounded roll-off surface for the belt band which can be mounted on and secured to the cross bar.
2. Background of the Invention
In the known safety belt arrangements the belt is guided at the deflection points over a fitting which is hingeably fastened to the vehicle frame. The fitting is a stamped part with a straight cross bar in shape similar to a chain link, over which the belt band is guided. The problem here is the fact that due to the relatively small deflection radius of the cross bar edge very strong twisting forces occur when the belt is under load, connected with very high friction forces, and a very high area loading per unit roll-off area. These disadvantages are avoided in a known deflection fitting by the feature that a deflection element with a rounded contact surface for the safety belt is form-fitted onto the cross piece of a fitting plate made as a metal stamping. In this manner a relatively large deflection radius and optimized friction and pressure conditions are obtained.